


Croire à d'autre chose

by opelleam



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Slash, post Hong Kong arc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, sur un plafond blanc et des murs l'étant tout autant, Yoh avait su que quelque chose clochait. Il était certain d'être mort mais alors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croire à d'autre chose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/gifts).



**Disclaimer : Yamane Ayano**

**Pairing : Yoh/Feilong**

**Note : OS commencé lors du Xmas event sur[FINTE](http://ficisnottheenemy.forumgratuit.org/), un cadeau (fort en retard) pour ma primo-lectrice de choc : Kumfu ! Feilong m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre mais j'espère avoir réussi à respecter son caractère. Bêta : Tamaki**

* * *

**CROIRE A D'AUTRES CHOSES**

Un long gémissement lui échappa alors que son dos se cambrait. Avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres de Feilong. En une autre occasion, il se serait sûrement appesanti sur l'expression que ce dernier conférait à son amant mais, pour l'heure, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Au lieu de cela, sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller alors que les coups de reins suivant frappaient ou effleuraient sa prostate, ne l'épargnant jamais. Il ne résista pas au plaisir qui le parcourait, écartant même un peu plus les cuisses avant de les refermer de nouveau autour des hanches qui lui offraient de telles sensations.

Il aurait pu, peut-être même aurait-il dû, avoir honte des geignements qui lui échappaient, tout comme de son corps qui vibrait sous celui du leader de la Baishe, mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'y avait aucune apparence à sauvegarder dans cette étreinte. Et s'il était à la merci de son amant, se soumettant à sa volonté, ce n'était que la continuité de ce qui les avait amenés là.

La première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, sur un plafond blanc et des murs l'étant tout autant – mais qu'il ne distinguait encore que trop vaguement dans la brume qui emplissait toujours son cerveau – Yoh avait su que quelque chose clochait. Il ne croyait pas à une vie après la mort et il était certain de l'être. Et si jamais, telle chose était possible, c'était l'enfer qui l'attendait et il était sûr que ça ne ressemblerait en rien à cela.

Il avait fallu quelques secondes pour que sa conscience lui revienne et avec elle, ses derniers souvenirs. Il se remémorait Feilong, face à lui sur le pont du paquebot, son expression fatiguée, blasée et l'arme qu'il avait tendue vers lui. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement du bruit de la détonation quand ce dernier avait tiré et de la douleur quand la balle avait frappé son corps.

La douleur. C'est elle qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était bien vivant. Il avait suffi d'un léger mouvement pour qu'elle se réveille et se répande dans tout son être. Il avait difficilement retenu un grognement et s'était immobilisé, attendant qu'elle diminue, laissant ses sens se réveiller pleinement.

Une fois ses yeux à même de prendre la pleine mesure de son environnement, ils avaient parcouru la pièce : une chambre d'hôpital classique. Il avait d'ailleurs réalisé que le bip des machines, auxquelles il était très certainement relié, aurait tout de suite dû l'en informer. Bien, avait-il alors pensé, toujours pratique, mais dans quel hôpital et aux mains de qui ?

Il était possible que Feilong ne l'ait pas tué au final ou peut-être que trop fatigué, il n'avait pas eu la vigilance de l'achever d'une balle dans la tête. Les hommes de Mikhaïl auraient pu le récupérer ou peut-être ceux d'Asami. Il ne croyait guère à cette dernière hypothèse. Il savait ce dernier reparti pour le Japon avec son jeune amant. Quant au mafieux russe, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait gagné à le faire prisonnier. Ses interrogations avaient rapidement trouvé leur réponse quand une infirmière avait fini par faire son apparition. Tout de son apparence à son accent prouvait qu'elle était chinoise. Il n'avait pas demandé confirmation, ni de cela, ni du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit, un rapide bilan de son état de santé, usant de mots volontairement simples comme si elle craignait qu'il soit incapable de comprendre son jargon médical. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tort. Il n'avait posé qu'une seule question : la date. Trois jours étaient passés depuis les événements. La fatigue s'était rapidement rappelée à lui et, trop las, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était rendormi.

Quand il s'était de nouveau réveillé, il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre dans sa chambre ne l'aidait pas à se repérer, mais il était encore bien trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper. Les jours étaient passés, il avait oscillé entre des périodes de somnolence plus ou moins profondes, d'éveil et de réel sommeil. Il aurait pu sortir pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait, mais l'idée même de se lever et surtout celle de la douleur qui en découlerait l'avait rebuté. Il évitait autant que possible de trop bouger, c'était d'ailleurs ce que lui avait conseillé l'infirmière. Ce qu'il pensait être des jours avait filé, cinq peut-être six, c'était difficile à dire. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Quand il avait senti une présence dans sa chambre ce jour-là, il estimait qu'au dehors, cela devait être la nuit. On lui avait servi un dîner quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait ouvert les yeux et avait trouvé Feilong à son chevet. Il n'en avait été que partiellement surpris. Après tout, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu sur l'identité de la personne qui le détenait. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce que son ancien maître attendait de lui, ce qu'il recherchait en le gardant en vie.

Alors, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'observer l'homme. Comme toujours, Yoh ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver désirable. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'avait toujours touché, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. L'homme portait un de ces kimonos qu'il affectionnait tant, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche. Il était rare qu'il ne les arbore pas détachés quand il était vêtu de la sorte. Yoh connaissait tellement bien ses habitudes. Pour autant, il n'était pas parvenu à lire dans le regard noir posé sur lui. Feilong n'était pas toujours un homme aisé à déchiffrer.

Le silence s'était prolongé encore un instant et le Chinois s'était levé. Yoh s'était attendu à ce qu'il quitte la pièce mais il s'était approché du lit. Quand il s'était penché et avait pris sa bouche, il en avait été soufflé. Il y avait eu quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Mais il avait répondu, oh que oui, avec envie et une sorte de ferveur. Il avait tant imaginé cet instant, rongeant son frein quand il entendait le son des ébats de Feilong et Akihito, retenant son envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand il voyait, parfois, derrière son masque, la souffrance de celui qui se croyait seul et abandonné par ceux qu'il avait aimé. Et comment pouvait-il lui donner tort quand lui-même l'avait trahi toutes ces années en étant à la solde d'Asami ? Mais les masques étaient tombés et il espérait pouvoir faire passer ce qu'il avait à dire au travers de leurs lèvres qui s'épousaient.

Il avait été le premier à les entrouvrir mais Feilong n'avait pas perdu une seconde et avait saisi l'invitation, leurs langues se mêlant rapidement. Yoh n'avait pas retenu un long gémissement, pas plus que ses mains qui étaient passées de la joue jusqu'aux cheveux du Chinois, au milieu desquels ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire et, quand il autorisait son esprit à s'égarer dans ses fantasmes, il y avait très souvent un moment où il les agrippait ou les caressait. Et si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été occupées comme elles l'étaient à cet instant, sans doute aurait-il souri en les sentant glisser entre ses doigts. L'élastique qui l'avait arrêté n'avait été un obstacle que le temps de le dire et rapidement les longues mèches brunes du mafieux s'étaient étalées dans son dos, certaines venant se perdre entre leurs deux corps.

Cela lui avait fait réaliser la position dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien maître, à quatre pattes sur le lit, au-dessus de ses cuisses. A aucun moment ne l'avait-il senti monter sur le matelas. Pourtant ses mains posées au creux des reins du Chinois auraient dû être un indice plus que parlant. Lorsqu'il avait enfin constaté cela, il n'avait pas osé, malgré le désir qu'il en avait, les descendre plus bas. Il avait su d'instinct que ce n'était pas à lui de diriger cette étreinte.

Feilong avait alors relâché sa bouche et s'était reculé pour l'observer. Ses lèvres portaient la trace du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger et ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement plus rose. Échevelé comme il l'était, Yoh l'avait trouvé plus désirable que jamais. Et la simple chemise d'hôpital qu'il portait ne faisait pas grand-chose pour cacher l'état d'excitation dans lequel ce baiser et cette observation l'avaient mis.

Les paupières de son ancien maître s'étaient légèrement plissées, un peu comme un chat face à sa proie, alors qu'il se penchait, ses mains passant autour du cou de son homme de main pour attraper les liens qui retenaient son maigre vêtement et les défaire. Yoh n'avait nullement résisté quand ce dernier lui avait ôté, tendant les bras pour faciliter son déshabillage. La chemise avait glissé au sol alors que le leader de la Baishe parcourait des yeux le corps nouvellement dévêtu, si ce n'était les bandages qui en barraient le torse.

Lorsque sa main s'était posée dessus et avait exercé une légère pression, Yoh, surpris, n'avait pas retenu un geignement de douleur. La blessure était encore fraîche et sensible. Il ne s'était décontracté que lorsque les doigts avaient disparu et avaient poursuivi leur chemin sur le reste de son torse, caressant ses pectoraux, avant de descendre le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses abdominaux, savourant la musculature bien présente, là aussi. L'index de Feilong en avait délimité les différents monts, ses zigzags l'amenant toujours plus bas. Il n'avait eu aucune hésitation lorsqu'il était parvenu sur le sexe tendu, autour duquel sa main s'était enroulée. Un nouveau gémissement avait alors retenti dans la pièce, de plaisir cette fois-ci.

Le Chinois avait souri, le masturbant encore quelques secondes avant de délaisser sa verge. Quelle qu'ait été la réaction de Yoh face à cet abandon, elle avait été étouffée dans le baiser que lui avait donné son bourreau, un baiser exigeant et passionné auquel il s'était plié une fois de plus.

Sans cesser de goûter à cette bouche, Feilong avait repris son exploration, remontant le long du torse de Yoh, ne manquant pas d'appuyer de nouveau sur sa blessure, avec un sadisme qui lui seyait bien. Son ancien homme de main avait encore grogné, mais n'avait rien fait pour se défaire du baiser ou de la douleur à laquelle il était soumis. Le Chinois avait poursuivi sa découverte, remontant de la clavicule jusqu'au cou autour duquel ses doigts s'étaient fixés. Il avait relâché la bouche de son amant et s'était reculé légèrement, resserrant de plus en plus sa prise.

Les yeux de Yoh n'avaient pas quitté ceux de son maître alors qu'il tendait légèrement la tête en arrière, s'offrant. La pression sur sa gorge s'était faite plus forte, l'air plus difficile à avaler mais il n'avait pas bougé, son regard ne cillant pas d'un millimètre. Il avait déjà offert sa vie à Feilong sur le bateau, si l'autre décidait finalement de la prendre à cet instant, il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Mais le leader de la Baishe avait desserré son étreinte, se penchant de nouveau pour l'embrasser, plus goulûment cette fois.

Aucun des deux n'avait prêté attention au filet de salive qui les reliait lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Yoh avait les yeux rivés sur les mains de son amant qui commençait à déboutonner sa tunique pour s'en défaire. Cette dernière avait chuté au sol, elle aussi, sa soyeuse texture ne parvenant pas à s'accrocher aux draps du lit. Feilong s'était alors légèrement redressé, s'attaquant à son pantalon, entreprise en laquelle le convalescent avait fini par l'aider. Ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci le voyait nu, c'était même en tenue d'Adam qu'ils avaient échangé leurs premiers mots en prison, et pourtant cela n'avait rien à voir.

Et tandis qu'il détaillait sans honte le corps désirable qui lui faisait face, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur ce sexe tendu qu'il avait envie de goûter, sa langue était avidement passée sur ses lèvres. Le visage du Chinois avait pris une expression supérieure, presque amusé de constater à quel point l'autre avait envie de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était de nouveau penché vers cette bouche, c'était avec une douceur surprenante qu'il l'avait embrassé. Une douceur traîtresse, comme Yoh avait pu s'en apercevoir quand son téton avait été pincé sans aucune pitié. Malgré cela, le grognement qui lui avait échappé à cet instant n'était que pure frustration sexuelle. Feilong l'avait parfaitement compris et bientôt sa bouche avait pris le relais de ses doigts. Yoh s'était complètement abandonné aux sensations qui le parcouraient, alternance entre douleur et plaisir, l'un et l'autre se mélangeant pour n'en être que plus intense encore. Quand Feilong s'était redressé, son ancien homme de main était pantelant, sa verge plus tendue et humide que jamais. Il était descendu du lit et s'était définitivement débarrassé de son pantalon, jusque-là toujours accroché à ses chevilles. Ses yeux s'étaient promenés encore une fois sur le corps alangui face à lui, avant de remonter sur le matelas.

A sa surprise, lorsque Yoh avait ramené ses jambes vers lui pour les écarter et laisser le Chinois prendre sa place entre ses cuisses, ce dernier les avait refermées et était, au contraire, venu le chevaucher. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas retenu un petit rire.

« Ne crois pas que ce sera toujours comme ça, avait-il dit. C'est uniquement parce que tu es blessé et que j'entends bien être satisfait. Je veux pouvoir te prendre et faire tout ce dont j'ai envie pendant que je serai en toi.»

Un frisson de désir et d'anticipation avait parcouru le corps de Yoh, et une fois de plus, cela avait arraché un sourire satisfait à son amant. Ce dernier, maintenant au-dessus de lui, s'était emparé de sa verge. La sensation de cette main de nouveau sur son sexe lui avait fait fermer les yeux. Mais ses paupières s'étaient bien vite relevées quand il avait senti que l'autre le dirigeait directement vers l'entrée de son corps.

« Feilong-sama », avait-il dit, ses mains attrapant ses hanches comme pour le retenir.

Mais elles s'étaient fait chasser d'un mouvement agacé.

« Je ne suis pas une femme », avait craché le Chinois et, sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, il avait forcé sur son corps pour y faire pénétrer le sexe qu'il maniait de sa main droite.

Bien sûr, la grimace sur son visage avait témoigné de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, mais comme toujours avec lui, il s'était acharné jusqu'à ce que Yoh soit entièrement en lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris plus de plaisir que son amant dans cette pénétration brutale et douloureuse.

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là, avait repris le mafieux, au bout d'un instant et alors même que sa voix trahissait son état.

— Vous n'auriez… »

Mais une fois de plus, sa phrase avait été coupée lorsque Feilong s'était redressé et s'était rabaissé, grimaçant malgré tout. Cela ne l'avait pas arrêté pour autant et, sans plus attendre, il avait entamé un rythme lent et voluptueux. Yoh n'avait pu nier le plaisir que ces mouvements avaient occasionné en lui et bien que conscient de blesser son amant, il avait été difficile de lui dire d'arrêter. De toute façon, l'autre ne l'aurait pas écouté. Alors, il s'était laissé faire, posant ses mains sur les hanches de du mafieux, lequel l'avait accepté. Une partie de lui ne parvenait toujours pas à croire en ce qu'il vivait. Feilong était tellement beau, ses cheveux s'accrochant à son corps sur lequel un peu de sueur avait commencé à perler. Lui-même avait senti la chaleur l'envahir. Petit à petit, le va-et-vient s'était fait avec plus d'aisance et le plaisir qu'ils en avaient ressenti n'en avait été que plus fort. Yoh n'avait pas retenu ses gémissements, mais ils s'étaient mélangés à ceux de Feilong. Le leader de la Baishe était tout aux sensations qui le parcouraient, augmentant son rythme pour les amplifier, acceptant ce corps étranger en lui, avec de plus en plus de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais été de ce côté-là de l'acte, le seul homme avec lequel il avait, un jour, pensé l'être était Asami, mais à cet instant, peu lui importait le Japonais. Yoh avait comblé par sa présence, par les caresses qu'il prodiguait sur son dos, son torse, ses flancs, par la chaleur qui irradiait de son regard, tout ce qui lui avait manqué. Il se moquait bien d'être celui qui recevait, il ne s'en sentait pas moins homme pour autant.

Le « Feilong » que n'avait pas retenu son amant, à la fois supplique et approbation l'aurait fait sourire avec supériorité à un autre moment. Mais, son masque avait cédé et il n'avait pas résisté au besoin de se pencher pour embrasser l'homme qui se perdait sous lui. Le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Yoh l'avait senti de suite. Il y avait une sorte d'abandon dans ce dernier et quand sa langue avait trouvé celle de Feilong, cette dernière s'était laissé entraîner sans chercher une seule fois à imposer son rythme ou ses mouvements. Le baiser avait perduré encore et encore, le rythme de leurs hanches ralenti par obligation et pourtant la jouissance, elle, n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. La spirale semblait s'intensifier à chaque enroulement de leurs langues, comme si elles étaient les moteurs qui l'alimentaient. Au milieu de leur échange, la main de Yoh avait quitté la hanche de Feilong, où elle était revenue, pour empoigner sa verge, obligeant ce dernier à rompre le baiser alors que sa tête basculait un instant en arrière. Il s'était redressé, plus bruyant encore, maintenant que son sexe subissait les attentions de son amant. Il avait encore un peu accéléré son rythme, les muscles de ses cuisses récalcitrant face à l'effort qu'il leur demandait, mais il n'avait jamais écouté personne et encore moins son corps.

Son regard s'était fixé dans celui de Yoh, cherchant par sa seule volonté à le faire venir. Il voulait le voir, l'entendre, le sentir jouir en lui. Voyant que l'autre résistait, il s'était penché à son oreille.

« Jouis », avait-il ordonné et Yoh, au bord de l'orgasme depuis plusieurs minutes, avait obéi comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son corps s'était contracté alors que sa semence se répandait en son amant. Feilong l'avait suivi peu de temps après.

« Jouis ».

L'ordre donné ce jour-là, fut murmuré une fois de plus à son oreille et comme cette fois, comme à chaque fois, il suffit de cela pour que Yoh soit entraîné dans l'orgasme. Feilong ne résista pas au corps qui se contractait autour de son sexe et il jouit lui aussi, ses grognements résonnant fort dans la chambre.

Les jambes de Yoh relâchèrent son amant et ce dernier s'allongea à côté de lui, délogeant plusieurs oreillers qui se trouvaient là. Yoh s'étira, le corps largement repu. Il ne retint pas un geignement, quand il leva ses fesses pour laisser le mafieux dégager le drap pourpre qu'ils avaient emmêlé sous leurs corps au cours de leurs ébats.

« T'ai-je fatigué ? » demanda Feilong, sa voix clairement amusée.

Yoh ne retint pas un sourire.

« Trois fois de suite, et pas avec la plus grande des douceurs la seconde fois, commenta-t-il, mon corps n'est pas habitué.

— Je ne te savais pas si fragile, s'amusa le leader de la Baishe.

— Je ne me plains pas », répliqua Yoh.

Il savait d'expérience que toute douleur aurait disparu quelques heures plus tard. Ce qui était une chance car Feilong pouvait se montrer insatiable.

« Huhum», se contenta de répondre ce dernier.

Il se tendit pour attraper un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant de s'allonger de nouveau. Chacun de ses gestes étaient emplis de grâce et s'il l'avait toujours vu, Yoh trouvait qu'elle ressortait encore davantage quand l'autre était nu comme maintenant, quand chaque pore de sa peau transpirait encore du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

Il ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il vivait dans la chambre de Feilong. La seule autre personne qu'il voyait était Tao. Le jeune garçon l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé et c'était réciproque, et il s'était jeté dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il savait ce qu'on racontait sur lui et Yoh n'avait pu que le lui confirmer. Pourtant l'enfant était resté calme. Peut-être avait-il toujours su l'amour que l'homme de main portait à son maître.

Ce dernier justement, Yoh ignorait encore ce qu'il comptait faire de lui. Le réintégrer dans l'organisation l'aurait affaibli vis-à-vis de ses alliés comme de ses ennemis, laisser d'autres savoir qu'il était en vie aurait le même résultat. Parfois, Yoh pensait qu'il allait peut-être finir comme cela, enfermé dans la chambre de Feilong, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se lasse et ne l'abatte pour de bon. Il l'acceptait avec une étrange fatalité.

La tête qui se posa sur son épaule lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Parfois, il se prenait aussi à croire à d'autres choses.

**FIN**


End file.
